


The Little Prince

by JustLikeTomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLikeTomo/pseuds/JustLikeTomo
Summary: Once a little girlFlew to the moonShe soared up highUp and up until she was above the cloudsThere, on the rocky surface, she met a boy“My name’s Louis,” he saidAnd she smiled“You’re the prince”A little poem about a little prince





	The Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a thread on Twitter and turned into this

Once a little girl

Flew to the moon

She soared up high

Up and up until she was above the clouds

There, on the rocky surface, she met a boy

“My name’s Louis,” he said

And she smiled

“You’re the prince”

“I am”

“Why are you up here?”

“It’s scary down there”

She took his hand

And she counted to three

“Why are you afraid?”

“The people are cruel. They say I am small, but the stars say I’m much bigger than I seem”

“I think so too,” the little girl says, “for you are kind and generous and beautiful”

The boy blushes

“But you must come down”

“Why?”

“We need you, you are special”

“But I’m afraid”

“Down there is another little boy who is scared too and he needs a hand to hold”

“I have a hand”

“You do”

The boy puffs out his chest

“Then I shall go to him and I shall save him”

“Goodbye Louis”

“You’re staying?”

“Yes,” the little girl says, “my time is up down there. It’s my turn with the stars”

“Will you watch me?”

“Always”

“What is your name?”

“I can’t tell you”

“Why?”

“Because then you’d know who I am and you would miss me”

The little boy was confused and began to cry

“I miss you already”

The little girl presses a kiss to his cheek and squeezes his hand

“I will be with you in your heart”

“Promise?”

“I promise”

“Will the boy love me?”

“Lots and lots and lots”

“Will you take him away?”

“One day”

The little boy wipes away his tears and nods

“Okay”

“Goodbye Prince Louis”

“Wait! How will I find him?”

“You won’t need to, he’s already waiting, just listen to your heart”

The little prince listened closely and indeed he could hear a little voice singing

“I hear him!”

The little girl smiles and says, “go to him”

“I will”

“And remember, whenever you are afraid, look up to the sky and you will find me”

“I love you,” the little boy says

“And I love you”

“I will never forget you”

“I know sweetheart, now wake up, Harry is waiting”

Louis blinks awake, the feeling of his mother’s hand in his fading

Tears fill his eyes and he looks up at the ceiling

“I love you,” he whispers

It’s silent, but he listens closely to his heart and he knows she hears him, knows she says back, “I love you too my little prince”

Louis lies back down and curls around Harry, sings softly to him while he plays with the ringlets of his hair

“I’m the little prince,” Louis says, “and you’re my boy. She gave me to you”

“She’s here, Lou,” Harry says

“I know”

 

Once there was a little girl

She flew to the moon

To kiss her little prince goodnight

She loved him dearly

But her time had come

The little prince wept

But he was strong

He grew into a king

Brave and kind

The little girl watches down on him still

Always watching with a smile

She’s so proud of her little prince

For he is good

He is kind

He is generous

He is sweet

And he looks after his boy

He makes Harry happy

He gives him everything

He’s the little prince his mother brought him up to be

He is and always will be, the little prince

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/JustLikeTomo)


End file.
